Mirajane's Singing Lessons
by Daydreamer-chan
Summary: The girls convinced Mirajane to give them singing lessons but things didn't quite end as what they expected. R&R. ONESHOT.


"**Mirajane's Singing Lessons"**

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Well, as you can see, I wrote another fanfiction! Fairy Tail is one of my favorite animes and mangas ever! So enjoy and hope you like it! ONESHOT. R&R onegai…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. Credit belongs to Hiro Mashima. And I don't own the song that I will use in this story.

**Story:**

It's another day at the Fairy Tail guild. Some of the guys were having a drinking contest with Cana while the others were cheering. Natsu and Gray were fighting outside the guild. The girls were also having a little bonding of their own. They were sitting on the stools near the bar counter.

"So, Lu-chan, I've heard Natsu was taking care of you while you were having a bad stomachache. What happened?" the blue-haired script mage asked her best friend who was sitting next to her drinking an iced tea.

"Well, he just gives me water and leaves 'cause I said not to worry." Lucy answered.

"Really? Is that all?" Levy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

Levy pouted. Then her attention returned to her drink that was waiting on the counter.

The girls were giggling about something until they heard a soft humming sound coming from the white-haired take-over mage over the counter who was busy wiping the glasses clean; obviously not aware that her nakamas were staring intently at her.

Seconds passed until she realized that her nakamas was silently staring at her.

"What?" she smiled at them.

"Mira-san, are you happy about something? You were humming and smiling while wiping the glasses." Wendy asked while petting her Exceed, Carla.

"Maybe Freed confessed to her or something" Evergreen smirked while sipping her drink.

"What?! No!" Mirajane blushed.

"She lllllllliiikkkkeeessss him…" Happy teased.

"No, I don't!"

"Well, what happened?" Erza asked looking intently at the white-haired mage.

"Nothing really. I just felt like singing" she answered while smiling brightly at them.

"Oh…" Everyone responded.

"Ah! I almost forgot! Mira-chan loves to sing, right? Let's have singing lessons with her." Levy exclaimed.

"I agree!" Lisanna chimed; matching the sparkle in Levy's eyes.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were not busy anyways and they could use this chance to know any techniques in singing. The guys heard this and moved towards the counter.

"Hey! Can we join?" Bixlow asked while wiggling his tongue.

"Can we? Can we?" his dolls chorused.

"It's manly to sing!" Elfman raised his fist in the air.

"I don't think this is interesting" Natsu crossed his arms on his chest as he started walking away.

"Don't tell me you can't sing?" Gray questioned the fire dragon slayer.

"What did you say?" Natsu stopped and turned his head to the smirking ice mage.

"I can sing" The fire dragon slayer snarled.

"Oh really?" the ice mage stood from where he was sitting and started moving towards the fire dragon slayer.

"Droopy eyes!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Stripper!"

"Flame brain!"

"Shut it!" Erza yelled at them.

"Aye Ma'am!" they comically chorused.

'_The appearance of Happy no. 1 and 2' _Lucy thought as she stared at the two.

Everyone sweat dropped at their situation.

"So, Mira-chan, can we start with the singing lessons?" Lucy asked the smiling white-haired mage.

"Oh, okay!" Mirajane agreed.

(Next Scene)

"La-la-la-la-la-la-la…" all of them started exercising their voices.

Mirajane smiled at her nakamas. Erza was the most enthusiastic in the group; she was wearing a costume and her hair was tied back into a high ponytail.

"You're really into this huh, Erza?" Lucy asked the red-haired mage.

"Of course!" Erza beamed while extending her right arm in the air.

"I see…" Lucy replied.

"Mira-san, how high is your voice range watchamacallit?" Happy asked the white-haired mage while floating beside her.

"I don't know. I haven't tried high pitched songs for a long time" she answered back.

"I bet you can't beat me in a singing contest" Gajeel boasted. Mirajane turned around along with everyone else. He was already wearing his white suit and carrying his guitar.

'_That idiot' _Levy face palmed.

"Oh? Are you challenging me, Gajeel?" Mirajane asked somewhat releasing a dark aura around her.

"Y-yes?" Gajeel shivered in fear at the sight of the white-haired mage.

"Okay, I accept" Mirajane agreed.

"A challenge?" "Really?" "Mirajane versus Gajeel?" the guild members began whispering among themselves.

"A singing showdown between Mirajane and Gajeel! Who will be the winner? This is gonna be cooool!" the announcer burst out.

Mirajane was first to perform. She cupped her slender hands around the microphone and breathe. She looked at her audience then she started singing I Will Always Love You by a famous singer she heard of. When she was already in the last part, she sang it with great power that left the audience screaming and clapping and Gajeel trembling in the corner.

She finished the song and smiled at everyone.

"That was indeed amazing. It's your turn Gaj—"Lily turned and found that the iron dragon slayer already disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd that guy go?!" everyone began searching for Gajeel.

"Mira-nee, that was purely amazing!" her sister greeted her as she was walking down the stage.

"Arigatou" she replied, smiling at her younger sister.

"Too bad Gajeel can't perform"

"That idiot was no match for you anyway" Levy sighed.

Then everyone laughed. As Mirajane was telling them other techniques in singing in front of an audience, a green-haired mage wrapped his arms around the girl's waist.

"That was marvelous Mirajane" Freed smiled and lean closer kissing her cheek.

"Freed!" Mirajane blushed.

The girls were speechless until Evergreen cough up the drink she was drinking.

"Well, take a look at that, I was right." Evergreen smirked.

"Kyaaa~ they llllliiikkkkeeee each other" Levy, Happy and Wendy along with Lucy's maid spirit Virgo covered their mouths and giggled.

Both Mirajane and Freed blushed.

"Congratulations Mirajane and Freed" Erza greeted the blushing couple.

"Let's celebrate!"

**Author's Note:**

Hope everyone enjoyed reading this…

Let me know what ya think, k?

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW… Ahehehe…

Ja ne~

Love Lots,

**Daydreamer-chan**


End file.
